disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disgaea Classes
=Special Classes= Special classes are used by unique characters. No other character can have these classes. Story Characters' Classes Main Characters Laharl_picture.jpg|Demon Prince|link=Demon Prince Etnaportrait d1.jpg|Vassal|link=Vassal Flonne Avatar (Disgaea).jpg|Angel|link=Angel (Flonne) Gordonportrait_d1.jpg|Defender|link=Defender Jenniferportrait_d1.jpg|Sidekick|link=Sidekick Thursdayportrait d1.jpg|Super Robot|link=Super Robot Prinnykurtisportrait d1.jpg|Rival|link=Rival (Player) Minor Characters Hoggmeiserportrait.jpg|Rich Demon|link=Rich Demon Nosferatu d1p.jpg|Demon Sire|link=Demon Sire Etna Mode only Lilim-d1.png|Noble Demon|link=Noble Demon Secret Characters' Classes Disgaea-prier.jpg|Overlord|link=Overlord (Priere) Marjoly d1p.jpg|Witch|link=Witch Prism_Ranger_d1p.jpg|Doll|link=Doll Adell d2p.jpg|Demon Buster|link=Demon Buster Rozalin d2p.jpg|Princess|link=Princess Zetta d2p.jpg|Bad-ass|link=Bad-ass Pleinair d1p.jpg|Mascot|link=Mascot D1C-PrismRedMugshot.png|Prism Ranger|link=Prism Ranger (Prism Red) D1C-PrismBlueMugshot.png|Prism Ranger|link=Prism Ranger (Prism Blue) D1C-PrismYellowMugshot.png|Prism Ranger|link=Prism Ranger (Prism Yellow) D1C-AsagiMugshot.png|Alt. Heroine|link=Alt. Heroine =Generic Classes= Generic classes are classes used by characters that you create at the Dark Assembly, or that you capture during battle. Humanoid Classes Male Warrior d1p.jpg|Male Warrior|link=Male Warrior (Disgaea) Female Warrior d1p.jpg|Female Warrior|link=Female Warrior (Disgaea) Male Brawler d1p.jpg|Male Martial Artist|link=Male Martial Artist (Disgaea) Female Brawler d1p.jpg|Female Martial Artist|link=Female Martial Artist (Disgaea) Mage d1p.jpg|Mage|link=Mage (Disgaea) Skull d1p.jpg|Skull|link=Skull (Disgaea) Male Healer d1p.jpg|Male Cleric|link=Male Healer (Disgaea) Female Healer d1p.jpg|Female Cleric|link=Female Healer (Disgaea) Thief d1p.jpg|Male Thief|link=Thief (Disgaea) Archer d1p.jpg|Archer|link=Archer (Disgaea) Knight d1p.jpg|Knight|link=Knight Ninja d1p.jpg|Ninja|link=Ninja (Disgaea) Samurai d1p.jpg|Samurai|link=Samurai (Disgaea) Scout d1p.jpg|Strider|link=Strider EDF Soldier d1p.jpg|EDF Soldier|link=EDF Soldier Angel d1p.jpg|Angel|link=Celestial Host (Disgaea) Majin d1p.jpg|Majin|link=Majin (Disgaea) Monster Classes Prinny d1p.jpg|Prinny|link=Prinny (Disgaea) Spirit d1p.jpg|Spirit|link=Spirit (Disgaea) Faery d1p.jpg|Faery|link=Faery Undead d1p.jpg|Undead|link=Undead (Disgaea) Winged d1p.jpg|Winged|link=Winged Dragon d1p.jpg|Dragon|link=Dragon (Disgaea) Golem d1p.jpg|Golem|link=Golem (Disgaea) Beast d1p.jpg|Beast|link=Beast Lantern d1p.jpg|Lantern|link=Lantern (Disgaea) Dark Knight d1p.jpg|Dark Knight|link=Dark Knight (Disgaea) Shadow d1p.jpg|Shadow|link=Shadow Kit Cat d1p.jpg|Kit Cat|link=Kit Cat Succubus d1p.jpg|Succubus|link=Succubus (Disgaea) Treant d1p.jpg|Treant|link=Treant Gargoyle d1p.jpg|Gargoyle|link=Gargoyle (Disgaea) Galactic Demon d1p.jpg|Galactic Demon|link=Galactic Demon Nosferatu d1p.jpg|Nosferatu|link=Nosferatu Serpent d1p.jpg|Serpent|link=Serpent (Disgaea) Hoggmeiserportrait.jpg|Nether Noble|link=Nether Noble (Disgaea) Great Wyrm d1p.jpg|Great Wyrm|link=Great Wyrm (Disgaea) Classes Exclusive to Disgaea 1 Complete In Disgaea 1 Complete, some classes from prior versions of the game were removed and replaced with classes from more recent Disgaea games. The replacements are as follows: Male Thief replaced with Female Thief, Beast replaced with Dragon Zombie, Galactic Demon replaced with Rifle Demon, Shadow replaced with Reaper, Treant replaced with Shroom, Winged replaced with Imp. These changes are purely visual, and the new classes have completely identical stats, attributes, etc as the class that they are replacing. D1C-FemaleThiefMugshot.png|Female Thief|link=Thief (Disgaea 1 Complete) D1C-DragonZombieMugshot.png|Dragon Zombie|link=Dragon Zombie (Disgaea 1 Complete) D1C-ImpMugshot.png|Imp|link=Imp (Disgaea 1 Complete) D1C-ReaperMugshot.png|Reaper|link=Reaper (Disgaea 1 Complete) D1C-ShroomMugshot.png|Shroom|link=Shroom (Disgaea 1 Complete) DC1-RifleDemonMugshot.png|Rifle Demon|link=Rifle Demon (Disgaea 1 Complete) Unlocking Generic Classes At the beginning of the game, you can create Male Warriors, Female Warriors, Male Martial Artists, Female Martial Artists, Skulls, Mages, Male Clerics, Female Clerics, and Prinnies. To unlock additional humanoid classes, you typically need to get characters in other humanoid classes to certain levels, though there may be other requirements. To unlock additional monster classes, you simply need to defeat that type of monster in battle at least once, however, the mana costs to create a monster of any given class and tier will be ridiculously high until you defeat at least 30 of that particular tier of that particular monster, at which point the mana cost will drop to a much more reasonable amount. Also, while each tier of humanoid classes can be obtained by leveling up a character with that class, the tiers of each monster class must be unlocked in the same way as the class itself, that is, finding and defeating one, then defeating 30 of them to reduce the mana cost to create them. See each class's page for more information. Unlocking Humanoid Classes * Thief: Level 5 Male Warrior or Female Warrior, Level 5 Male Martial Artist or Female Martial Artist * Strider: Level 5 Male Warrior or Female Warrior, Level 5 Male Martial Artist or Female Martial Artist * Ninja: Level 10 Male Warrior, Level 10 Male Martial Artist * Samurai: Level 10 Female Warrior, Level 10 Female Martial Artist * Knight: Level 10 Female Warrior, Level 10 Mage * Archer: Character with rank 3 Bow Mastery * EDF Soldier: Character with rank 30 Gun Mastery * Angel: Level 100 Female Cleric, Level 100 Knight, Level 100 Archer * Majin: Level 200 Male Warrior, Level 200 Male Martial Artist, Level 200 Thief, Level 200 Strider, Level 200 Ninja Unlocking Monster Classes As stated previously, monster classes are unlocked by defeating a monster of that type in battle, and you must defeat 30 of them to lower the mana cost needed to create them. Below is a list of where the first tier of each type of monster is encountered for the first time, and a location where a large number of that monster can be found to easily farm 30 kills (if such a location exists). See each monster class's page for information on the other tiers. Note that all tiers of all monsters (except Prinnies) can also randomly be found in the Dark Assembly and the Item World. Also note that, if you do not wish to go through the trouble of farming 30 kills for a monster you want to use, you can capture one instead (though you will need to farm 30 kills later if you wish to transmigrate that monster without changing its class). * Spirit: Episode 1, "Practice Map" * Faerie: Episode 1, "Practice Map" (farm at Episode 1, Stage 3 "Blessed Court") * Undead: Episode 2, Stage 1 "Forsaken Land" (farm at Episode 2, Stage 2 "Icy Breath") * Winged/Imp: Episode 2, Stage 3 "Eternal Winter" (farm at Episode 6, Stage 3 "Witches' Den", only on replays after clearing for the first time) * Dragon: Episode 2, Stage 4 "White Death", first time only (farm at Episode 10, Stage 2 "Wasteland of Woe") (Note: A higher tier can be farmed sooner at Episode 6, Stage 4, "Writhing Shadow", only on replays after clearing for the first time) * Golem: Episode 2, Stage 4 "White Death", only on replays after clearing for the first time OR Episode 5, Stage 4 "Ice Queen" (farm at Episode 6, Stage 1 "Calamity Woods") * Beast/Dragon Zombie: Episode 3, Stage 2 "Golden Courtyard" * Lantern: Episode 4, Stage 1 "Road of Flames" (farm at Episode 4, Stage 2 "Parched Ground") * Dark Knight: Episode 4, Stage 1 "Road of Flames" (farm at Episode 4, Stage 4 "Molten Labyrinth") * Shadow/Reaper: Episode 4, Stage 3 "Blazing Field" (farm at Episode 8, Stage 4 "Under the Moon") * Kit Cat: Episode 5, Stage 3 "Terrible Cold" (farm at Episode 9, Stage 1 "Valgipus IV") * Succubus: Episode 5, Stage 3 "Terrible Cold" * Treant/Shroom: Episode 6, Stage 1 "Calamity Woods" (farm at Episode 8, Stage 1 "Theatre of Death" or Stage 2 "Frigid Garden") * Gargoyle: Episode 6, Stage 1 "Calamity Woods" * Galactic Demon/Rifle Demon: Episode 8, Stage 1 "Theatre of Death" (farm at Episode 9, Stage 5 "Primordial Soup", only on replays after clearing for the first time) * Nosferatu: The first tier of this class only appears in the Dark Assembly and the Item World, but two higher tiers can be found at Final Episode, Stage 1 "Field of Virtue" and Stage 5 "Divine Prison". * Serpent: The first tier of this class only appears in the Dark Assembly and the Item World, but a higher tier can be found at Final Episode, Stage 5 "Divine Prison". * Nether Noble: The first tier of this class only appears in the Dark Assembly and the Item World, but a higher tier can be found at Optional Area, Cave of Ordeals, Stage 4 "Cave of Ordeals 4". * Great Wyrm: Optional Area, Baal Castle, Stage 1 "Patriarch's Seal" (Note: A higher tier can be found significantly sooner than the first tier in the Dark Assembly's rank 11 promotion exam, though farming 30 kills requires getting 30 characters to around level 200 to be strong enough to clear the exam. Another, even higher tier can also be found slightly sooner than the first tier at Optional Area, Beauty Castle, Stage 1 "Foreboding Seal".) Note: Episode 6, Stage 1, "Calamity Woods" contains a large variety of different monsters. The first and second tiers of the Spirit, Faerie, Winged/Imp, Lantern, and Dark Knight classes, as well as the first tier of the Undead, Golem, Shadow/Reaper, Treant/Shroom, and Gargoyle classes can all be found here. If you have a team capable of quickly clearing out the massive horde of enemies, you can farm 30 kills for several different monster classes all at the same time. The most efficient way to unlock the earliest available tier of every monster class (except for Great Wyrm) and accumulate 30 kills for each of them, without needing to use the Dark Assembly or the Item World, is to do the following: * Clear Episode 3, Stage 2 "Golden Courtyard" 30 times. * Clear Episode 5, Stage 3 "Terrible Cold" 10 times. * Clear Episode 6, Stage 1 "Calamity Woods" 15 times. * Clear Episode 9, Stage 5 "Primordial Soup" 30 times. (There's only one Galactic Demon here, but it's also the only enemy. Clearing this stage 30 times is much faster and simpler than clearing "Theatre of Death" 15 times.) * Clear Episode 10, Stage 2 "Wasteland of Woe" 15 times. * Clear Final Episode, Stage 1 "Field of Virtue" 10 times. * Clear Final Episode, Stage 5 "Divine Prison" 30 times. * Clear Optional Area, Cave of Ordeals, Stage 4 "Cave of Ordeals 4" 30 times. (If you want to use Dragons ASAP instead of waiting until Episode 10, clear Episode 6, Stage 4 "Writhing Shadow" 30 times. Note however that you must be able to defeat a level 40 enemy for this to be possible.) Category:Classes Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Lists Category:Disgaea Classes